Hipnoterapi
by Iamvy3
Summary: jaehyun hanya mengejar kematian tapi semua orang sibuk untuk mencoba menyembuhkannya. bullshit dengan kata 'merelakan' Jaehyun takkan pernah bisa menerimanya. Mimpi buruk itu menghantuinya/ "tak masalah jika itu hanyalah sekedar mimpi buruk, hanya jangan jadikan itu sebagai kenyataan"/JAEYONG ( Jaehyun x Taeyong) & another pair of NCT.


**Chap 1**

 **JAEYONG**

 **JAEHYUN X TAEYONG**

 **NCT**

.

.

.

.

.

. _Jaehyun selalu berharap bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Pikirannya selalu menyangkal bahwa kenyataan itu terlalu mengerikan untuk ia hadapi._

 _Bisakah Tuhan mengampuninya dan memberikan kematian untuknya agar selalu bisa bersama dengan cintanya._

 _Jaehyun akan memberikan apapun hanya biarkan ia mati detik ini juga_.

* * *

.

.

.

" hallo dokter Lizzy senang bertemu denganmu"

"hello nyonya Jung, maaf atas keterlambatan saya"

"tidak apa, saya tahu bahwa dokter adalah orang yang cukup sibuk, terimakasih telah menerima permintaan kami, saya mohon tolong selamatkan anak kami dok" kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada bergetar sarat akan rasa putus asa

"saya akan melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa saya lakukan nyonya, jadi bisakah saya menemuinya segera?"

"tentu ! mari ikuti saya dok"

Kamar itu terbuka perlahan kau pasti akan sangat terheran-heran melihat apa yang ada didalamnya, ruangan itu bercat putih, hanya ada satu jendela berteralis besi layaknya penjara, dengan satu tempat tidur dan tidak ada perabotan lain selain itu.

"kami mengubah interior kamar mengganti jendela kaca besar dengan jendela kecil itu serta memindahkan semua barang-barang a-agar dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mencelakai dirinya sendiri hiks" nyonya Jung sedikit menangis terisak

Ada sesosok pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih sepucat mayat dan rambut sekelam malam duduk terdiam dengan tangan terikat dibagian sisi kiri dan kanan temat tidur, pandangan kosong menatap kearah jendela. Merasa tak terusik meski beberapa orang telah memasuki kamarnya.

Dokter itu mendekatinya, memperhatikan orang yang kini akan menjadi pasiennya. Tangan namja itu terdapat banyak bekas sayatan baik itu yang teriris rapi ataupun tergores kasar. Ia menebak pasien mencoba melakukan tindakan bunuh diri dengan menyayat pergelangan tangannya menggunakan silet, pisau ataupun juga pecahan kaca.

"nyonya Jung maaf jika bertanya tapi seberapa sering ia melakukan tindakan ini?" sang dokter menunjuk luka-luka dipergelangan tangan sang pasien.

"se-setiap hari dok, entah itu dengan menyayat nadinya, membenturkan kepalanya ketembok, atau mengomsumsi sesuatu yang dapat yang da-dapat menghilangkan nyawanya. Bisakah kau menyelamatkan anakku dok aku mohon aku memohon padamu dok, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan hanya tolong selamatkan satu-satunya anak kami"

"aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa nyonya, aku tidak bisa menjanjikanmu sesuatu hal semacam itu, hanya berdoalah kepada Tuhan semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doamu" setelah mengatakannya sang dokter berjalan mendekat kearah pasien

"Jaehyun _ssi_ apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" tidak ada respon yang ia dapat dari sang pasien

"aku lihat sedari tadi kau memandangi jendela itu, apa ada sesuatu yang menarik disana?"

"tidak ingin bercerita denganku? aku ini pendengar yang baik lo?" tetap tidak ada respon yang berarti

"nyonya bisakah kau memberikanku kata kuncinya?" dan nyonya Jung hanya memandang sang dokter cantik itu bingung

"maksud saya, kata atau sesuatu yang pasti akan ia tanggapi, semacam itu entah barang atau nama seseorang"

" _Lee Taeyong_ " dan seketika mata Jaehyun mengarah ke arah sumber suara

" _Lee Taeyong(?)_ " sang dokter berucap mengulang dan tersenyum ketika perhatian Jaehyun mengarah padanya

"apa dia adalah kekasihmu Jaehyun _ssi_?" tidak ada respon tapi sang dokter tahu bahwa pasiennya kini memperhatikannya

"Nyonya Jung bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?, aku pikir aku bisa memulai terapinya mulai hari ini" dan dengan itu nyonya Jung segera mengiyakan permintaan sang dokter

…

" _annyeong_ Jaehyun _ssi_ Lizzy imnida aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu"

"jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku takkan tertarik padamu meskipun kau tampan aku sudah memilki seorang kekasih dan aku sangat mencintainya haha" jaehyun mengalihkan pandangnya kejendela, sang dokter tersenyum kecut merasa terabaikan, maksudnya tadikan ingin mencairkan suasana

"jadi mengenai orang bernama _lee taeyong_ bisakah kau menceritakan seperti apa dia padaku?" dan jaehyun terus mengacuhkannya

"baik, biar aku tebak kalau begitu dia cantik dengan tinggi badan semampai apakah dia seorang perempuan? Tapi namaya terdengar seperti lelaki?" dan tatapan jaehyun padanya mendakan kalau ia salah

" jadi ia lelaki tapi lelaki yang cantik begitu" dokter itu mengannguk-angguk mengerti cukup senang dengan respon jaehyun

"dia kekasihmu? Bukan… emmm teman baikmu?"

"oh begitu, dan kau mencintainya?"

"apa dia lelaki jahat, brengsek, yang selalu mempermainkan perasaan seseorang yang mencintainya sepertimu?" sang dokter berusaha memancing emosi pasien dan itu berhasil

"tutup mulutmu" nada jaehyun terdengar sangat dingin

"jadi aku salah lagi?, lalu jika ia adalah namja baik hati mengapa ia tak menemanimu sekarang?"

"apakah ia meninggalkanmu? Kemana ia pergi?"

"kesuatu tempat yang sulit untuk kukunjungi"

"dokter aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana caramu mati ketika kedua tanganmu sedang terikat?"

"cukup gigit lidahmu hingga terputus" dan sedetik kemudian jaehyun melakukannya hanya saja ada sebuah pencil yang menghalanginya

"kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya? Aku tidak ingin dituduh sebagai pembunuh bodoh"

"lalu keluar saja dari kamarku"

"ck, bocah ini, apa orang bernama _lee taeyong_ itu adalah segalanya untuk hidupmu?"

"aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengannya tanpa kau harus menghadap kematian, mau mencobanya?"

.

…

.

"Taeyongie _hyung_!" Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya kelewat semangat di depan pintu kelas XIIA1, yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum seraya berjalan kearah _namja_ yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu

"Jaehyun _ah_ sudah kubilang tidak perlu menjemputku, kita bisa bertemu dikantin kan?" bukan tanpa alsan Taeyong mengatakannya kelas Taeyong berada di lantai tiga sedang Jaehyun berada dilantai satu dekat dengan kantin tapi anak ini selalu saja merepotkan diri menjemputnya ke kelas hanya untuk menjemput Taeyong untuk makan siang bersama.

" _ani,_ aku senang menjemput _hyung_ dikelas" dan dengan itu Jaehyun segera menggenggam tangan sang _hyung_ dan berjalan menuju kantin. Taeyong hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

Mereka terus bergandengan tangan sesampainya disalah satu meja kantin dan disana sudah ada Johnny dan teman-teman mereka yang lain

"sudah selesai dengan acara menjemput sang putrid Jae?" itu Johnny yang berbicara dan yang lain hanya tertawa menanggapi

" _princess my ass_ John" jengah Taeyong

Mereka makan dengan diiringi beberapa obrolan ringan sampai salah satu _yeoja_ mendatangai mereka dan bergelayut manja dilengan Jaehyun

"Jaehyun kenapa tidak ikut makan bersamaku disebelah sana" _yeoja_ itu mengerucutkan bibirnya berpose _cute_ yang lain menatap pemandangan itu jijik padahal tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali -_- pikir mereka

"aku ingin makan bersama Yongie _hyung_ lagipula kau kan juga sedang makan bersama teman-temanmu" balas Jaehyun lembut

" _arraseo,_ tapi nanti malam apakah kita jadi menonton?" dan jaehyun hanya mengangguk tersenyum, dan Yeri _–yeoja_ tadi _-_ segera pergi dengan senyum mengembang

"ishh Jae seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu!"marah Ten

"melakukan apa?" Jaehyun bertanya bingung

Doyoung yang tepat berhadapan dengan Jaehyun memukul kepala _dongsaeng_ itu dengan sendok makannya, menghasilkan ringisan tertahan dari yang lebih muda

"jangan terlalu baik dengan _yeoja_ centil itu"

"namanya Yeri _hyung_ "

"kau ini pikirkan perasaan Taeyong dong" kesal Johnny berbisik dengan suara pelan

"huh? Kenapa jadi Taeyong _hyung_?"

"tentu sajalah, bagaimana jika ia marah?cemburu? dan merasa sakit hati" sungut Ten

Jaehyun berpikir sejenak mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabat-sahabatnya ini

"WTF _hyung,_ kami tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, demi Tuhan aku dan Taeyong _hyung_ itu hanya 'berteman' ok" gila apa teman-temannya ini sudah mulai tidak waras, ia melirik kearah Taeyong yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan minuman favoritnya

Johnny memutar bola matanya malas, "teman(?) mana ada pertemanan seperti kalian"

"selalu menjemput, bergenggaman tangan, menghabiskan waktu hari minggu hanya berdua, mengecup keningnya, teman macam apa kalian?!" Yuta yang sedari tadi diam menyahut

"mungkin maksudnya 'teman kencan, teman sehidup semati' seperti itu Yuta" kini Hansol ikut-ikutan menyududkannya

" _hyung_ kami ini normal!"

"taeyong mungkin iya tapi kau tidak" doyoung berucap

"emm, benar selalu kau yang memulai, taeyong _hyung_ hanya pasrah" ten menambahkan

"jika kau terus berkilah 'kami hanya teman' kami juga temanmu kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama?" pancing Hansol

Jaehyun menatap ngeri Hansol, melakukan hal yang sama pada mereka, jaehyun bergidik ngeri memikirkannya

"itu karena kami teman sejak kecil _hyung_!" jaehyun membela diri

"teman kecil _my ass_ " dengus Johnny

.

…

.

Jaehyun masih menutup matanya tapi sang dokter bisa melihat sedikit senyuman tercipta disana

"apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

"biarkan itu mengalir, masuk lebih dalam, membawamu kememori bersamanya"

Sang dokter terus memberikan sugesti-sugesti membuat sang pasien jatuh lebih dalam masuk kedalam memorinya.

.

…

.

"jaehyun _ah_ kau mau pergi kemana?" Yeri berteriak dibelakang Jaehyun, ia merasa kesal film yang mereka tonton belum habis dan Jaehyun tiba-tiba keluar bioskop setelah menerima beberapa sms dari sahabatnya

Jaehyun berbalik menghadap _yeoja_ itu, " _mian_ Yeri _ah_ , aku harus segera pergi"

"t-tapi kenapa?"

"Taeil _hyung_ sms kalau Taeyong _hyung_ sekarang sedang demam tinggi aku harus segera menemuinya" dan dengan itu Jaehyun segera pergi tanpa perduli dengan teriakan memilukan Yeri. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya _Taeyong_ , _Taeyong_ dan _Taeyong_

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi persetan dengan kemungkinan ia akan ditangkap karena mengemudi dalam kecepatan yang tak seharusnya. Pikirannya kalut, ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui _hyung-n_ ya itu sekarang.

 _Brakk_

Pintu itu terbuka kasar, "Taeyong _hyung_!" jaehyun berteriak memanggil

Doyoung yang mendengarnya menggerutu sebal "kecilkan suaramu bodoh Tae _hyung_ baru saja tertidur"

Jaehyun yang mendengarnya dengan segera duduk disisi kasur tempat tidur Taeyong, mengelus perlahan surai yang tampak lepek basah oleh keringat.

" _hyung_ kenapa Yongie _hyung_ bisa sepucat ini?" Jaehyun terus memandang Taeyong dengan perasaan khawatir yang berelbih

" Taeyong _hyung_ kelelahan Jae, kau tau sendirikan Taeyong _hyung_ baru saja menyelesaikan ujiannya kemarin? Aku dengar dari Taeil _hyung_ , taeyong _hyung_ terus-terusan memposir dirinya belajar secara berlebihan, tidak tidur selama tiga hari, dan banyak mengonsumsi kopi untuk mencegahnya tertidur dikelas. Sekarang setelah ujiannya berakhir tubuhnya _drop_ dan meminta untuk beristirahat"

Jaehyun yang mendengar penjelasan _hyung-_ nya itu merasa tolol, kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya? Ah benar ia juga cukup sibuk dengan ulangannya dan Taeyong _hyung_ juga memintanya untuk tidak menemuinya selama ujian, ia ingin fokus belajar. Tapi jika ia tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini, ia akan tolak usulan itu dan menempel pada Taeyong kemanapun dan terus menjaganya.

" _mianhe hyung_ "

.

…

.

Jaehyun membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya terasa begitu khawatir tentang suatu hal

"mengapa kau terlihat khawatir?" dokter itu bertanya

"Taeyongie _hyung_ sedang sakit" dokter itu mengangguk mengerti

"dok bisakah aku bertemu dengan Yongie _hyung_ lagi?"

"tentu, besok aku akan datang lagi dan membawamu menemuinya, hanya saja aku punya syarat" dan Jaehyun menatapnya bertanya

"makan teratur, minum obatmu, dan jangan melakukan suatu hal yang sia-sia, _arraseo_?"

"kau memerlukan banyak energi, masuk kealam bawah sadar itu butuh banyak tenaga, kau ingin menemui Lee taeyong lebih lama bukan?" jaehyun mengangguk

"maka dari itu turuti perintahku, sampai bertemu besok jaehyun _ssi_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note:**

Ff baru, dengan pair masih JaeYong tentu saja

Mungkin lain kali Vy bakal buat ff dengan pair berbeda tapi tentu saja dengan Taeyong sebagi _uke,_ maaf aku tidak bisa menerima jika Taeyong dijadikan _seme_ sekalipun itu dengan Ten . aku akan tetap menjadikan Taeyong sebagai _uke_ #ketawa setan

Kalian tidak suka? Seterah aku gak maksa kalian membacanya kok -_-

Aku hanya menyalurkan imajinasiku, khayalanku tentang mereka udah gitu doang yang penting aku happy nulisnya wkwk

Cukup curcolnya semoga yang baca suka

 _Thanks for raeding~_


End file.
